bfdifandomcom-20200216-history
Take the Plunge: Part 1
In the first episode of the show, the 20 contestants are told by a talking speaker, that they can win a luxurious is land. They compete in a challenge thought to be the only challenge. Two contestants win, only to be told that they pick the teams. Plot The first scene shows Pencil and Match discussing how Flower is afraid of bugs. They are soon interrupted by Ice Cube, who wants revenge on Flower for kicking her for calling her ugly. Icy then says she's glad that Pencil and Match are her friends, then accidentally pops Bubble (who is also her friend) when giving her a hug. Bubble comes out of the Bubble Recovery Center, only to nearly be popped by Pin. It turns out that Blocky was holding her and after Pin gets free, throws Needle at Bubble. He said that he only wanted to hurt someone, then he kicks Woody almost into Teardrop. Leafy picks him up and tells him to enjoy life. Woody tries to hug Teardrop, but instead receives a kick. Tennis Ball tells Teardrop to calm down. Woody hits Rocky, causing a chip to fall off. Woody screams in pain, while Eraser and Pen comment on being cool. Snowball para-sails into a mountain, and on his way down, finds Rocky. He throws him into Tennis Ball. Meanwhile, Coiny and Firey fight on top of Spongy. Golf Ball tells them to stop fighting, and for Spongy to take a bath because he stinks. Eraser calls Golf Ball a "bossy-bot", which is a robot programmed to be the bossiest. Eraser says that he'd do anything to get away from GB, Flower, Woody, and Spongy. The Speaker falls from the sky and tells him about Dream Island. Eraser says that he wants it, but the speaker says that everyone else does too. He decides to settle that with a contest. Transcript: Take the Plunge: Part 1 Transcript The challenge Everyone were placed on a bridge, where the two people who stay the longest in the bridge, will be the leaders of the team until they get eliminated from the game. Spongy falls because it slipped onto the place. Pin, Golf Ball, Tennis Ball, Needle, Coiny, Eraser are brought to the airs, thanks to Flower, that said that she needed space, and aggressively pushed by it. Pin was saved by Leafy right before reaching the water. Bubble successfully tried to enter in Pencil-Match alliance. Ice Cube wanted to join, and slipped at extreme speed until them, just to make Pen, Snowball, herself, and all of Pencil's alliance fall. When they entered the water, Pencil said "No." Coiny tried again to make Blocky wake up, just to it falls, slip through the below part of the bridge, come back backwards, and makes Coiny fall, talking: "Coiny, you don't ever... Oops." FINAL 6!!! Leafy and Pin tried to push off Flower, with Blocky, scaredly saying "Oh oh...". So they ran onto Flower, that was looking to be distracted, just to be kicked in the air. So Pin said: "Hey! You're flying!" Leafy replied: "You're right! Woohoo!". Pin, when seen that was falling, said: "Oh oh...", and pushing off Teardrop. Leafy saved everyone holding the bridge, while held on one of your arms were Pin and Teardrop. Leafy said: "I... can't! Blocky... Blocky! OOOH!". Blocky came and pulled Leafy's arm, but was holding the feet of Leafy, slipped through all the bridge and almost fell. Leafy said to Teardrop swing on your other arm. so Flower came and said: "Yeah, I have non-slippery shoes, so ha!". so with one of the foot of Blocky, it was kicked below the bridge, and it held Pin. She started to use your tongue to make it slip through your body and falls finally. So Pin and Teardrop swung and came back to the Bridge. Leafy remembered Pin that they had a alliance, so it helped Leafy to go back to the Bridge. Blocky said: "Leafy! You're stepping on me!" Leafy replies: "What... oops." FINAL 4! Teardrop tried to push off Rocky, but slipped and fell, along with Rocky. FINAL 2! Leafy and Pin were the winners, so they made a "rock, paper, scissors" tie-breaker, and Pin was the winner, saying that Leafy was going to get off, with a enormous smile, possibly breaking the alliance. The Speaker approaches and say that every one still over the bridge were just the team leaders. Trivia *While Pin and Leafy were flying in the air, Eraser is seen flying distant on the place in a very very brief moment. *Pin was the winner of all the two contests in the Episode 1. Category:Episodes Category:Double Length Episode Category:Multiple Challenges Category:Season 1